1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transistor, a method of manufacturing a transistor, and method of operating a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used in a semiconductor device may be field effect transistors (FET). An FET may maintain a signal transmission path as an ON-state or an OFF-state according to an applied voltage in a semiconductor device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional field effect transistor (FET).
Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor substrate 10 may include a source region 12 and a drain region 14. The source region 12 may be separated from the drain region 14 by a given space. A gate stack structure 16 may be arranged between the source region 12 and the drain region 14 on the semiconductor substrate 10. The gate stack structure 16 may include a gate oxide layer and a gate electrode, which may be sequentially stacked. A channel 18 may be arranged under the gate stack structure 16. An inter-layer insulating layer 20 may be formed on the semiconductor substrate 10 to cover the gate stack structure 16. A contact hole (h) may be formed in the inter-layer insulating layer 20 to expose the source region 12. A bit line 22 filling the contact hole (h) may be formed on the inter-layer insulating layer 20.
A conventional FET as described above may generate large quantity of heat because the conventional FET is operated by a comparative high operating voltage. Accordingly, it may be difficult to supply high current.